pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheren
Cheren is one of two friends/rivals the main character has in Pokémon Black and White. All three of them reside in Nuvema Town. He is the rival that picks the Pokémon that has a type advantage against yours. In Pokémon Black/White, Cheren is one of your friends who will encounter on your journey and also battle you after you defeat every gym leader. After you receive your freeze badge, Cheren helps you beat Team Plasma in Dragonspiral Tower and give you useful tips. In the manga Unlike in the game, his starter is weaker compared to the main character. In the games Black and White Cheren is a very intelligent boy. His starter will always have an advantage over you and he will very often challenge you to battles. Cheren appears at the beginning of the game as one of the player's friends. He is one of the characters who receives a starter as a present from Professor Juniper. Since Bianca chose the Pokémon with a type disadvantage against the player's, he has no other choice but to take the Pokémon with a type advantage, though he said he wanted that Pokémon from the start. He later reappears many times throughout the game to battle you, sometimes giving you items when you defeat him. His goal, like many other previous rivals, is to become the Pokémon champion. You challenge Cheren right before entering Victory Road, and is then seen with Champion Alder before you face N, and Ghetsis. After you defeat N and Ghetsis, Cheren appears before your house, where he says that he's going to explore the region, starting from Route 1. He can be seen outside of Nimbasa City, where he recalls the day that he met Alder, and how it was the start of his new look on becoming stronger. He then says he will go to the Pokémon League, where he will battle you, just like the old times.He will be waiting for you at the top of Victory Road. Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 Cheren will appear in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 as a -type Gym Leader. He serves as a replacement for Lenora and will award the Basic Badge to challengers who defeat him. If you call him on the Xtransceiver, he will talk about the types your Pokémon are weak against, and your Pokémon abilties. Sprites Pokémon Black and White First Battle (Nuvema Town) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Second Battle (Striaton City) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Third Battle (Route 3) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Fourth Battle (Route 4) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Fifth Battle (Route 5) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Sixth Battle (Twist Mountain) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Seventh Battle (Route 10) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Eighth Battle (Victory Road) (After completing main game) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= Black and White Versions 2 Gym Leader Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Driftveil Tournament (First Battle) Driftveil Tournament (Second Battle) Normal-type Tournament Unova Gym Leader Tournament Route 5 (Memory Link) If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Snivy= See also * Hilbert * Hilda * Bianca In the anime He appeared in the animated trailer for Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 with his Stoutland. It battled Rosa's Serperior. He is set to make his anime debut in BW111. Pokémon Gallery Trivia *Cheren's gym leader title in Pokémon Black 2 and White Versions 2 is "The Person Who Seeks Right Path". *In Pokémon Black and White, Cheren is the first rival to wear glasses. *He is one of only 3 characters in Black and White to have animated sprites; Bianca and N are the other two. *His Elemental Monkey matches the type of the player's starter in Black and White. *Cheren is the second rival in the Pokémon series to become a Gym Leader in the direct sequel to the game he was introduced in, the other being Blue. *It is revealed that Cheren just recently have become a gym leader, because when the player was about to challenge him, he said it is his "first battle as a gym leader". *Cheren was voiced by Jason Griffith in the animated trailer for Pokémon Black and White 2. *Ironically as a Gym Leader in Pokemon Black 2 and Pokemon White 2 his signature Pokemon are members from the Lillipup family but in Pokemon Black and Pokemon White [[|Bianca| (rival)]] has members from the Lillipup family. Category:Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Manga Characters